Just Another day in paradise
by MightySauce
Summary: AU  Alternate Universe. All the L'cie are in a ordinary high school. How will Lightning fend off people in the hallways? How will Serah deal with her first romance? And so much more! -Ongoing- Fang x Lightning, Serah x Snow


After the Holidays

Lightning turned her head to the side and slammed her alarm clock to snooze. It was Monday and the last day of Christmas. Serah and Light had to wake up early so they could go shopping for school supplies. Lightning hated school and hated the way that other people, men and women alike stare at her like a steak covered in some juicy barbecue sauce. She stretched her long limbs and kicked those heavy winter sheets off her bed. The sheets did not give up without a fight. Light cursed silently to herself as her legs were tangled up in her blankets

"Lightning get ready! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!" her ears perked up upon hearing Serah's voice call from downstairs

Light scanned her bedroom for a brief moment before laying eyes on her dark maple wood drawers. She took out some matching pair of panties and bra before heading over to the bathroom. The high school senior and her sister Serah lived in a big 2 story house that they inherited from their parents upon their death.

She grimaced as the thought of their parents invaded her mind. Light quickly shook the thought away as she stripped off her plain white tee and black shorts before entering the showers. She faced the wall and closed her eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them. Her hands were running through soft pink locks. Trying to get rid of the tangles that gathered during her sleep. Lightning sighed contently as she lathered herself with lavender soap and shampoo that Serah bought during their Christmas vacation.

She sighed to herself as she rinsed out her hair and body. She would really miss spending so much time with her little sister. Cautiously, Light maneuvered herself around the bathroom. The soldier was extra careful on not slipping on those pristine white tiles. She rubbed her body down with a towel before wrapping herself in a fluffy white robe and dried her hair on her matching white towel.

Light exited the bathroom and out of her master bedroom. She ignored the clothes on her bed. Deciding she wanted to get breakfast before fixing her hair and putting on some proper clothing. By the time Light was out of her room, Serah was already done with her cooking and was seated down. A plate of bacon, eggs and orange juice was in front of the younger Farron.

"Morning Clai…Lightning" Serah covered the mistake quickly when light turned her way and glared. The taller Farron took a seat across from Serah. A plate of bacon, eggs and coffee were waiting patiently on the table in front of Light's usual seat.

She let out a heavy sigh as she would have to return to school tomorrow morning and there was a certain tall jock that she couldn't get out of her mind. She was the captain of the girl's basketball team and was even offered to play for the guy's team. The tall olive skinned women turned the offer down though.

Those beautiful emerald orbs that are always teasing and especially those lips. Those lips that always seemed to open at the right times and say something so cleaver that she bet the woman can just talk her way out of a full blown war if she had the chance to.

A blush made her way to light's face and Serah blinked

"is there something wrong with the eggs?" Her sister asked worriedly, studying light's Sky blue orbs with her own.

"No Serah" She coughed slightly and took a calming sip of her coffee

"Okay.." Serah trailed off and began talking about all sorts of things. Unlike Lightning, Serah was a talker and quite popular with the boys. One of them had handed Serah a gift during the last days of school before vacation. Lightning narrowed her eyes slightly at the memory. Snow Villiers, a blonde hair giant had handed her little sister a small package. It was messily wrapped in pink gift wrapping paper and blue ribbon on top.

The craftsmanship was horrible but Serah couldn't have asked for anything more when she clutched the present close to her chest and hugged the giant. Down the hall stood Lightning. Eyes narrowed to slits as she eyed the whole situation play in front of her. From where she stood, Serah and Snow didn't notice her. Light couldn't stop their moment since a certain messy haired jock was blocking her way from reaching Serah.

"Where ya think your headin if ya got her to keep ya company?" The emerald eyes shined happily in what looked like humor. Light just had enough self control as not to send a angry right hook to Fang's jaw.

Lightning let out another loose sigh into her cup of coffee. Serah gave her a strange look from across glass table. In truth, Lightning had given up hope of following Serah after the first sentence. Her little sister had a tendency to run her mouth as if someone had told her that she'll be mute tomorrow morning. Lightning tapped her fingers on the glass as a amused smirk made its way up to her face. She wouldn't be surprised If Serah had a sore throat the next morning though. Serah was gesturing her hands wildly in the air and talking about the local gossip and which guy looked the hottest.

"your not going to give that giant piece of dog meat a chance are you?" Light narrowed her eyes at Serah. Scrutinizing her sister under her intense gaze. Waiting for when Serah might let out a answer she might not like.

"Lightning, I'm old enough to take care of myself" Serah pouted as Light let out a small smile despite her sister's rebellious moment.

"Lets just hurry and get those damn supplies already" The oldest of the two said. Light got out from her chair first. The soldier making sure she pushed the piece of furniture in before heading out to the coat rack. Nimble hands removed a grey coat from the rack. It was quite heavy and had a trimmed faux fur hood. Light could almost hear the wooden coat hanger sigh in relief once she removed the coat from one of it's arms.

"Its cold out Serah" She said once Light noticed that she was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and a scarf.

"We're only going to the supply store a block down and maybe we'll go down a bit more and grab some lunch along the way. It should be warm in a restaurant this time of year" Serah smiled

Light moved her head in agreement before heading out. A cold breeze entered the home when light pushed open their front door

"Cold…!" Serah hissed in response

"Wait here Lightning!" Serah went back into their home to grab a coat. The soldier chuckled knowingly as she watched her sister scramble back into their home

Lightning turned her body to face the streets and she saw a blur of blue, black, brown and green. She blinked and rubbed her eyes

Was she imagining things?

**Author notes: This is my second Flight story and its going to be continued (Hopefully). I know it's a bit short but I am going to work on that. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor am I making any money off this. Please comment, criticism is welcomed! =D **


End file.
